


Reunion

by Fowlbynamedorkbynature



Series: A Year of Percy Jackson [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fowlbynamedorkbynature/pseuds/Fowlbynamedorkbynature
Summary: Elysium was quieter than one would expect.





	Reunion

Elysium was quieter than one would expect. Not all demigods were allowed in; a general rule of thumb was that those who had died either in battle or for the sake of good were permitted entrance. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Hero and architect of Olympus definitely qualified on both counts.  


It had happened while she was still in college. She had been walking home to the apartment she was sharing with Percy when a pack of hellhounds had ambushed her. Her mind was focused on planning the vanity Aphrodite wanted expanded; the goddess demanded upgrades be made every couple of years. She took out s many as she could with her dagger, running away as fast as possible, but there was just too many of them.

* * *

 

There were some part of his powers that Nico never liked. Though being connected to death had proved to be useful over the years, he hated it when he felt those close to hm enter his father’s domain. He was in New Rome serving as a diplomat when he felt it. Annabeth had died. She was actually dead, not like what had happened with Leo back when they were fighting Gaea. She had passed on, and he was willing to bet that he was the only one who knew. He managed to keep himself composed as he met with Reyna and the various leaders of the cohorts, but his inner dam broke once he was left alone.

 

‘Oh gods,’ he thought. ‘How will I tell Percy?’

* * *

 

Annabeth gazed into a fountain. There were only so many books one could read, and that was saying something, coming from her. It reminded her of days she would spend gazing into the Long Island Sound back at Camp Half-Blood. She didn’t know how long she had been there, but she was pulled out of a trance of somesort when someone rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Piper standing beside her. Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Hero of Olympus had died much later than she had; most demigods had dies much later than she had. She knew from when Piper had joined her in Elysium that she had passed in her sleep, beside Jason in their home in New Rome. If Annabeth had a choice in how she left Earth, she supposed that wouldn’t have been a bad way to go.

 

“There’s something you need to see.” Piper broke the silence, smiling softly at Annabeth. The blonde nodded and followed her friend. She was led to the entrance of Elysium, where all those who were “deemed worthy” enough began their afterlife.

 

“Why are we here?” Annabeth asked.

 

“I heard somebody new was coming today.”

 

Annabeth was silent to signify that she wasn’t satisfied with her friend’s answer.

 

“Patience,” was all Piper was willing to give up. Annabeth folded her arms and turned so she was facing the entrance. She had all the time in the world as it were, so she would humor her friend, for now.

 

It wasn’t long before they saw a man walking up towards them. Time had weathered his face, but Annabeth would recognize it anywhere. His ocean eyes stood out from his tan face, the streak of white hair still evident back from when they had held up the sky together all those years ago. He had gained more wrinkles, scars, and gray hair since the last time she had seen him all those decades ago. “Percy.” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

 

“Annabeth.” His voice had taken on some of the deeper tone that Poseidon had. He took a step towards her. She ran towards him. They embraced each other tightly, using their first moments together after over 50 years apart to hold each other, both afraid the other would disappear, that this was all just a dream. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Savior and Hero of Olympus, Seaweed Brain, had finally returned to his Wise Girl.


End file.
